CSB
"The Executioner" CSB is a professional e-wrestler in the Global Wrestling Coalition, where he is the current GWC Ultimate Champion. His former federations also include Razor Edge Wrestling, where he held The REW Cutting Edge Championship and REW World Championship in succession before the company's fold. Personal Life Born in Galway, Rep. Ireland, CSB had dreamed of the ring yada yada yada. He moved to London at 16 and became friends with budding cameraman Wayne Prez, who later became his room-mate. After a brief stint in Jail for assault (on a rapist that CSB had caught on a bad day), he came out of incarceration to pick up where he left off. With Wayne employed as his personal interviewer and cameraman, CSB packed his bags and joined the newly created "Razor Edge Wrestling" Razor Edge Wrestling CSB started his pro wrestling career under his original name, Christian Saint Blaise, in REW in July 2007. His debut match was on the first edition of REW's flagship show "Salvation", where he was a part of a 21 Man Clusterfux of Doom match to determine the first ever REW Champion. That match was won by Thunder but after not being a part of the deciding pinfall, Blaise stayed defiant. Yeah and the rest when I can give a shit :D Global Wrestling Coalition Coming soon =Other Wrestling= .....eh.....hold on a minute, dick. Acomplishments *1 x REW World Heavyweight Champion *1 x REW Cutting Edge Champion *2 x (and current) GWC Ultimate Champion Moveset *'Electric Chair Drop.' For the record this is the version where the attacker drops on their ass and the person being hit falls flat forward on their face, not the fall-back version. *'DPPB.' Stands for Death Penalty Power Bomb. With the opponent in Electric Chair Drop position, CSB squats down and quickly pops back up, spinning the opponent round into powerbomb position and landing it, sit-down style. *'Gee-Lo-Teen.' CSB kicks his opponent in the gut and then hits a lifting DDT (similar to the Edgecution), before locking in an air-tight Guillotine on the ground. CSB's main submission. *''The Double Take.'' With the opponent standing outside the ring, CSB runs up and graps the top rope. Jumping up, he feints splashing over the top and instead, lands a baseball slide to the face. *''AriumBarrr.'' Basically an armbar, but think MMA armbar, not sports entertainment armbar. *Sidewalk slam. *STO *Rolling wheel kick *Knife-edge chops *Flying forearm smash *German suplex *Samoan drop *Triangle choke / Gogoplata *Flapjack *Stalling suplex onto top rope in the middle of the ring Quotes *"I don't want fries with that, I want poontang!" - Drunk *"Jason Rivers can suck my hairy raging dick!" *"WOO HOO" - After spotting some Tities *"They're like two manitee's, arguing in polyster." - Commenting on said Tities *"And Blizzard? My only question is ... "Who the fuck are you?" 180lbs of nothing, have a cookie you anonymous ass-crack." - To Blizzard, obviously *"Just because you were trained by the great Shawn Michaels doesn't give you a reason to walk around as if you were hung like a horse. Because let's be serious, there’s only one DeAngelo Williams right?" - To Frederick Jett *"Should have thought about that before you tried to steal Bon Jovi" - To a Burglar *"REW, strap on the seatbelts, because this is going to be a big fat stupid retarded piece of monkey rape shit, covered in donkey jizz and topped off with big huge....erm...elephant dicks..." - Who knows? *"Erm...I mean REW, no mercy will be shown on those who appose my leadership, or those who try and make themselves heroes to the situations which don't need heroes to begin with. Prepare to feel the almight and all-knowing wrath of my 47 thousand inch albanian rhino penis." - Trying to be dark and then just giving up. *"....Note how I didn't spend half an hour bigging you up. That's because one, I don't have half an hours worth of material on you and two, bigging myself up is more fun. Like for example, did you know I make a mean-ass sunday roast?" - To Jason Roche *"That fuckin' rocked" - On a video package of himself *'Zero:' Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? Blaise: I'm The Inmate, The Irish Executioner, The Champion of Champions, Dr Awesome, Captain Coolness, The Master of Swing, The Lord of the Dance, The Kick Ass Kid, The Wooly Bully, Poppa Pain, The Chomper, The Stomper, The Fanastic Force.... Zero: Ok I get it... Blaise: I'M NOT FINISHED YET!! Crazy Uncle Christian, Hammerhead, SideBurns McBlaiseFace, The Blaisenator, The Aqua Netter, Muscles McKenzie, Admiral Anger, Boo Boo Kitty-Fuck, Ice Guy McBeverage Man, Bam Bam The Ram Man, Mr Teriffic AND THE Future REW Cutting Edge Champion...Christian Saint Blaise!!" *More to come. Category:Wrestlers